1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an upright vacuum cleaner having a mini nozzle seat for safely receiving a mini nozzle in a main body of the upright vacuum cleaner when the mini nozzle for use in cleaning a corner is not used. Further, the present invention relates to an upright vacuum cleaner capable of reducing possibility of being lost or detached of a mini nozzle by, when the mini nozzle is used, having the mini nozzle connected with a hose and used and, when it is not used, having the mini nozzle received in and fixed to the main body of the upright vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is generally classified into a canister vacuum cleaner and an upright vacuum cleaner. Particularly, the upright vacuum cleaner includes a main body, a nozzle unit and a handle that are integrally formed, so the vacuum cleaner itself is moved when a user pushes or pulls a handle by gripping it. At this time, dusts on the floor are sucked through the nozzle to clean the floor. A general configuration of such an upright vacuum cleaner is already well known in many documents, so it is not described here in detail.
In the meantime, the upright vacuum cleaner has a limitation in cleaning the whole indoor space due to its own shape. In more detail, since the upright vacuum cleaner has the main body, the main nozzle unit and the handle integrated and the whole vacuum cleaner moves at the same time during the cleaning operation, it has many restrictions in view of space to be cleaned. For example, the main nozzle of the upright vacuum cleaner cannot reach a corner or an edge of such as a stairway, whereby the corner or edge cannot be cleaned. In order to solve this problem, there had been proposed an upright vacuum cleaner in which only a hose may be separated from the sucking nozzle body and then a mini nozzle is connected to an end of the separated hose. That is to say, with the main body of the upright vacuum cleaner being placed at its original position, the mini nozzle is connected to the end of the sucking hose and a user cleans corners and edges by moving only the mini nozzle.
In the meantime, the mini nozzle has a small size. Thus, there exists a high possibility of being lost. In spite of such possibility, the mini nozzle has been stored in a separate apparatus box for cleaning that is separated from the vacuum cleaner and taken out and used whenever necessary.